I need to stop
by girlinmoon
Summary: Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti berbicara. warning!boyxboy; chanbaek.
1. Chapter 1

I need to stop - Chapter 1

Genre(s) : drama, romance, angst, depressed, life, hurt.

.

Baekhyun tak pernah berbicara lagi semenjak awal semester dimana ia berada di kelas 11. Teman-temannya tak tau apa yang membuat Baekhyun berubah. Terakhir mereka berbicara dengan Baekhyun saat mendatangi pesta akbar kenaikan kelas di salah satu rumah murid _chaebol_. Dan saat liburan Baekhyun menghapus seluruh media sosialnya, tak ada kabar, dan menjauhi semua temannya.

Dengan celana jeans kebesaran, baju berwarna biru tua, dan jaket yang menutupi hingga kepalanya, Baekhyun berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolahnya.

Wajahnya pucat, kantung matanya menghitam, badannya kurus. Tetapi lelaki kecil itu tetap terlihat menarik. Dengan segala perubahannya, Baekhyun bukan lagi laki-laki yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Melainkan berubah menjadi laki-laki dingin, walaupun cantik harus tetap akui bahwa ia keren.

"Hai Baekhyun," sapa Jongdae, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Mereka sering melakukan hal konyol bersama, dulu.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

* * *

Banyak orang bilang bahwa masa SMA adalah masa paling indah.

Ya, memang benar. Baekhyun pernah merasakannya, dulu. Di saat kau punya banyak teman, bisa tertawa bebas, bisa berkata apapun.

Hingga ia mengenal depresi, SMA akan menjadi masa yang paling gelap untuknya. Ia mulai membenci masa SMA nya. Ia mulai membenci dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya terlalu takut.

* * *

Baekhyun sudah tidak pernah makan di kantin lagi. Ia menghindari semua ajakan teman-temannya, termasuk sahabat dekatnya ; Kyungsoo. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan makan siangnya di bangku depan gudang sekolah. Koridor yang sudah jarang di pakai, tidak banyak murid yang suka berkeliaran disana.

Ia memakan burgernya dengan tenang, lalu seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun menemukan Krystal, salah satu murid aneh yang pendiam juga memakan burger di sebelahnya.

Krystal merupakan anak perempuan yang cantik, rambutnya di cat putih. Wajahnya begitu nyata -seandainya anak sekolahnya menyadari ini. Para murid menyebutnya aneh karena ia anak yang sangat pendiam. Ia tak pandai bergaul, dan suka memakai pakaian yang aneh. Kakaknya -Jessica -merupakan alumni dengan label Queen of School. Tidak seperti Krystal yang merupakan Freaks of School.

Tetapi jika di liat lebih dekat lagi, Krystal benar-benar luar biasa cantik. Baekhyun seharusnya sudah memiliki ketertarikan khusus dengan Krystal. Seharusnya.

"Makan disini lebih tenang, aku jadi bisa merasakan makanan yang sebenarnya." Kata Krystal dengan suaranya yang terdengar pelan tetapi memiliki nada melengking. Cukup menyebalkan untuk di dengarkan saat pertamakali.

Baekhyun menatap Krystal meminta penjelasan. Lalu Krystal menghela nafasnya, "Kau tau, yeah, jika aku makan di kantin. Beberapa anak sengaja melempari ku dengan makanan mereka. Aku jadi kenyang tanpa sebab, kasihan dengan makanan ku."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil memakan burgernya dengan tenang. Krystal memang aneh, tetapi ia orang baik. Mungkin tidak masalah jika ia terseret dengan julukan Freaks of School bersama dengan perempuan di sebelahnya. Baekhyun sangat tidak keberatan.

* * *

Baekhyun berhasil untuk berhenti berbicara selama setengah semester. Ia tak berbicara dengan siapapun saat di sekolah, dan ia menemukan teman baru. Krystal benar-benar perempuan yang baik, Baekhyun senang dapat berteman dengannya. Walaupun mereka berdua sudah mendapat label Freaks of School, Baekhyun tidak peduli dan Krystal sama dengannya.

"Baekhyun," ujar Krystal dengan senyumannya yang cantik. "Aku memiliki beberapa coklat. Kau boleh memilih di antara coklat yang ada dan kau pilih mana kau suka atau tidak suka."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu mengambil coklat berwarna kuning. Dan ia tak menyukai rasanya.

Krystal tertawa, "Aku mendapatkan itu dari Jessica saat mengunjungi negara Indonesia. Cokelat rasa durian, rasanya sangat kuat."

Lalu Baekhyun mengambil lagi coklat berwarna hitam pekat. Saat ia merasakan coklat itu, caramel melumer di lidahnya. Dan Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

"Kau tau coklat caramel terkadang mengingatkan ku pada mu." Kata Krystal saat melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang menjadi cerah. Baekhyun tersenyum, sangat manis.

Dan ketakutan itu muncul lagi. Baekhyun menutup tudung jaketnya hingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Krystal dengan erat, tanganya bergetar dan penuh dengan keringat dingin.

Di saat itulah gerombolan anak _chaebol_ melewati mereka.

-tbc-

A/n : ff ini terinspirasi dari film speak (sisanya ide sendiri dan ide yang payah), scene makan coklat terinspirasi dari film the vow kalau ada yang merasa beberapa kesamaan, and i love krystal!

Thanks for reading guys! And thanks for your review di ff saya yang sebelumnya hihihi.

 _(Coklat rasa durian yang sebenarnya sangat enak) xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

I need to stop - Chapter 2

Genre(s) : drama, romance, angst, depressed, life, hurt.

.

Baekhyun tak pernah berbicara dengan ku, tetapi ia selalu menanggapi ucapan ku. Ia lebih suka mendengarkan, dan ia tidak acuh.

Aku tak tau apa yang membuat Baekhyun berhenti untuk berbicara dan lebih memilih untuk berteman dengan ku, Freaks of School. Dia jadi ikut terseret dengan sebutan itu sejak berteman dengan ku. Baekhyun cukup populer saat ia menjadi anak laki-laki yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Hingga saat ini ia tetap menyenangkan (hanya saja ia tidak menunjukkannya ke semua orang) dan populer karena perubahannya.

Baiklah, ku akui. Aku menyukai Baekhyun, aku naksir Baekhyun sudah sejak lama. Di saat teman-temannya membully ku, ia tidak melakukannya. Ia ramah dengan semua orang, termasuk aku, sebelum ia berubah. Dan sepertinya doa-doa ku telah di jawab oleh Tuhan, Baekhyun bisa dekat dengan ku. Bukan berarti aku senang dengan perubahan Baekhyun, aku cukup prihatin karena Baekhyun selama ini hanya terlihat ketakutan.

Aku bersumpah Baekhyun akan bertingkah dalam artian pucat, gemetaran, dan berkeringat dingin saat gerombolan _chaebol_ melewati kami. Ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali. Gerombolan _chaebol_ ; Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris, dan Suho. Semua siswa takut dengan mereka, tetapi tidak setakut Baekhyun.

Maka dari itu, saat Baekhyun menggenggam tangan ku erat, aku hanya dapat memeluknya. Badannya benar-benar bergemetar. Dan itu membuat ku ingin menangis karena keadaannya.

* * *

"Baekhyun," panggil ku saat kami sedang menikmati jam istirahat di depan gudang sekolah. Ia menoleh dengan wajahnya yang manis, "Kau mau coklat?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum sangat manis, lebih manis dari coklat yang sering di berikan Jessica saat ia pulang dari keliling dunia.

"Kau kadang mengingatkan ku dengan _boo boo_ , anjing milik Jessica." Ujar ku sambil menatap matanya. Ia terkekeh pelan, menampakkan matanya yang melengkung ke atas seperti bulan sabit. Lalu ia meninju pelan lengan ku, dan ku balas dengan kekehan pelan.

Di saat seperti inilah aku sadar, dia tidak tertarik dengan ku. Saat ku tatap matanya, ia tidak menganggap ku lebih dari seorang teman. Well, walaupun aku sempat menginginkan lebih -tetapi tidak. Aku bukan tipikal anak yang suka memaksa. Aku sudah cukup senang Baekhyun ingin berteman dengan ku. Mengerti dengan segala macam keanehan ku, dan itu sudah cukup.

Atau mungkin dia memang tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Maksud ku, aku bukannya ingin menghinanya. Orientasi seksual bukanlah penghinaan. Aku hanya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, ia begitu takut saat anak laki-laki lain menyentuhnya secara tak sengaja. Dan aku pernah menangkapnya bertatap mata dengan salah satu anak dari gerombolan _chaebol_. Sisanya hanya dari _insting_ ku. Aku cukup baik dalam _insting_.

Gay ataupun lesbian bukan masalah untuk ku. Kalaupun Baekhyun memang memiliki ketertarikan dengan sesamanya, tidak apa-apa. Itu pilihannya, yah, sejujurnya aku agak patah hati. Tetapi masalahnya adalah tidak semua orang berpikiran sama dengan ku, walaupun gay sudah legal di negara ini.

Soal Baekhyun yang pernah bertatap mata dengan salah satu anak gerombolan _chaebol_ , aku yakin dia ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang memutuskan berhenti untuk berbicara.

* * *

Aku menghampiri Baekhyun di depan gudang sekolah setelah kelas geografi ku.

"Kau dari kelas apa?" Tanya ku pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunjukkan buku paket bertuliskan mathematics dengan wajah lesu.

Aku memasang mimik wajah sedih, tak benar-benar sedih sebenarnya karena aku menyukai math dan aku cukup baik dalam bidang itu.

"Pasti kau menderita." Ucap ku dengan prihatin. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah lesunya, lalu merubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan seringaian saat melihat pakaian ku.

Aku tersenyum senang saat ia menyadari dress yang ku pakai hari ini. Dress itu panjang selutut dengan bagian lengan panjang sedikit lebar dan sangat sederhana. Warnanya juga sederhana, bagian lengan berwarna ungu dan sisanya berwarna putih. Ku padukan dengan sepatu kets warna ungu. Mungkin terlihat aneh, tetapi aku suka.

"Jessica yang memberikan ini. Terlihat baik?" Tanya ku lagi sambil memutar badan ku, menyombongkan dress ku.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, ia mengangguk setuju sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Aku cukup senang sampai-sampai aku tertawa sendiri.

 _Bruk!_

Seseorang menabrak ku hingga terjatuh. Baekhyun membantu ku untuk berdiri, lalu seseorang itu mendorong ku lagi dan kali ini Baekhyun ikut terdorong.

"Merasa cantik huh?" Kata orang itu, Park Chanyeol, bersama dengan Kai. Aku hanya menundukkan wajah ku, berusaha untuk berdiri. Tapi Chanyeol mendorong ku lagi.

"Akan lebih cantik jika seperti ini," tambah Kai sambil berusaha menaikkan rok dress ku. Aku mencoba untuk mencegahnya, lalu Baekhyun berdiri di atas ku, melindungi ku sambil bergemetar. Wajahnya kembali pucat dan ketakutan.

Chanyeol dan Kai menyeringai jahat. Aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan. Kai mundur, terlihat tak ingin ikut campur. Dan disana aku melihat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun, sangat dekat, hampir menciumnya. Tatapan matanya melunak. Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati, seperti Baekhyun adalah barang yang mudah pecah.

Aku ingin menangis saat melihat Baekhyun yang begitu menyedihkan. Wajahnya pucat, ia ketakutan.

"K-kau sudah b-berjanji..." untuk pertamakalinya selama enam bulan kami berteman, Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia mengeluarkan suaranya untuk seorang bajingan kaya, playboy, dan binatang seperti Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali memiringkan senyumannya. Lalu mengacak-acak rambut halus milik Baekhyun, seolah-olah mereka sudah akrab. Dan keajaiban, Chanyeol beserta Kai meninggalkan kami.

Aku masih dalam posisi ku, terlihat tak percaya. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah ku, membuat hati ku hancur. Baekhyun menangis.

"Maafkan aku, maaf," ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ku yang masih syok.

Ingat dengan salah satu kejadian dimana aku pernah menangkap Baekhyun bertatap mata dengan salah satu anak dari gerombolan chaebol? Ya, itu Park Chanyeol.

-tbc-

A/n : full of krystal's pov. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Thanks for reading! Dan terimakasih dengan reviewnya kawan, itu sangat membantu :)

Homechorom . Wordpress . Com adalah blog saya, jika ada yang berkenan ayo mengunjungi blog saya hohoho


End file.
